


Origin Story

by Kayzo



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Campaign: Balance (The Adventure Zone), Drabble, Gen, IPRE Crew | Starblaster Crew as Family, Silly, sibling shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayzo/pseuds/Kayzo
Summary: Everything has an origin story, even something a simple as a wizard's hat.
Kudos: 8





	Origin Story

Taako bursts into the common room of the star blaster “Where. Is. Lup.” It’s a testament to how many cycles they’ve been through that none present (Magnus, Lucretia, and Davenport) so much as flinch.

“She’s hiding behind the sofa.” Magnus says, not looking up from the duck he’s carving. He’s on the sofa, and the tanned hand that lifts from behind the back of it to hit him on the head confirms his statement.

“Ow!” Their burly fighter yells like he’s lost half his hit points. He rubs his head and finally lifts his eyes from the little wooden duck—“oh….”

“Yes, _oh_ ,” Taako does finger quotes all but snarling. It gets Lucretia to look up—she _eep!_ s—and that gets Davenport to look up too. He’s stunned to silence. 

“Lucretia if you write this in your damn book I swear I’ll burn it!” Taako points an accusing finger and Lucretia lifts her pen from paper, hands raised in surrender. Taako keeps a wary eye on her, but he has bigger fish to fry—“LUP! I’m going to kill you! Undo it now!”

Lup comes up from behind the sofa just enough so her eyes are visible; Taako can tell she’s laughing at him and it makes him want to kill her (he just might for this—they come back anyway so it’s not morally wrong, right?), “I think you look distinguished!”

Taako lets out a wordless yell of frustration and it snaps Davenport out of his stupor; “Now Taako, I’m sure that Lup didn’t mean to—”

“She totally did!” Taako says at the same time Lup laughs “I totally did!” And oh yeah, he’s gonna kill her.

Davenport glares back at her and it makes Taako feel only marginally better, “She will definitely undo it.” He puts his hands on his hips like he’s their dad and Taako would laugh at it if it were directed towards him, but his pride is on the line here—and more than that: his looks. 

“I can’t!” Lup lets out a string of laughter, barely able to stand upright, supporting herself on the sofa back, “it wasn’t magic—I use scissors!”

Taako lunged (not his finest moment) and he would have sailed right over the sofa if Magnus hadn’t caught him like a feral cat in mid air, half thrown over his shoulder; “You gave me a buzz cut! What am I? Freakin’ Greg Grimaldus?! How could you do this to your own brother?!” 

“Taako—” Magnus tries.

“Now Taako,” Davenport put his hands out in a calming gesture that does nothing. 

“I can SEE you writing, Lucretia!” 

Lucretia immediately stops her faster-than-possible writing, slowly lowering the journal, cheeks dusted pink in embarrassment. 

“Sorry?”

“Stop, stop, you’re killing me,” Lup wipes a tear from her eye and ignores Taako’s ‘ _I’m about to_ ’, “I’m sorry, my lovely Koko.” She blows him a kiss—Magnus tightens his grip on Taako’s waist, feeling every muscle in him tense for an attack.

“This isn’t over, Lu.” Taako says, “I will get you back for this. Maybe not this cycle, or next. But I will. You will suffer.”

Lup sniggers, obviously not taking the threat as seriously as she should. 

Taako’s not yelling anymore—Magnus cautiously starts to loosen his grip, “You good there Taako?”

“No!” Taako points an accusing finger, “My ears are going to be cold for the rest of the damn cycle!”

“I’ve got a hat.” Lucretia says—then stands and walks out of the room, four sets of eyes watching her depart. They stay like that—Taako thrown over Magnus’ shoulder, Davenport between Taako and Lup, Lup half behind the couch—until she returns, carrying a big ol’ wizards hat.

“Oh _Lucretia_ ,” Taako can’t help sighing out, wigging out of Magnus’ grip to get closer, “where did _you_ get _this_?”

“pft,” Lup rolls her eyes, “way to be mean.”

“Like you’re one to talk,” Taako snaps back without heat, “It’s just not her style is all—it’s more…”

“Your style.” 

Taako grins, “ _Exactly_!” Taako pulls it from Lucretia’s offering hands and places the large hat on his head—it fits perfectly.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fic: ["She's hiding behind the sofa."](https://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/post/189710801780/drabble-challenge)
> 
> Originally posted on [my tumblr](http://filthysweetie.tumblr.com/). Thank you for reading!


End file.
